Stuck in Dreamland
by GrellSutcliffeTheRipper
Summary: Tamaki's well known for zoning out and floating off to his inner mind theatre, so it's only natural that the hosts were curious as to what actually went through the Frenchman's head.


**A/N:** I've gotten bored and written up a short one-shot for you all!~ Apologies for disappearing for a while, but oh well.

Hope you all enjoy!~

* * *

There he went again, into a daze; a dreamland that none of us could ever begin to truly understand. His eyes were glazed and dreamy whilst the rest of us watched on with little to no interest. This was nothing new.

Honey had paused mid-sentence as he realised that his kouhai was no longer paying attention to him. The short blonde let out a short puff of air before spooning more cake into his dainty mouth and forgetting the whole conversation.

"What an idiot," I grumbled under my breath. This was the first time he had been silent in over half an hour. Exams were coming up so Kyoya and Haruhi were in charge of forcing us to study – mainly with evil glares and shoving our noses so deep into a book that I thought we might suffocate or be sucked into the tedious text.

"I second that," Kaoru yawned, stretching his arms out above his head. There was a silent agreement sensed through the rest of the group, who all smirked and nodded their heads with little enthusiasm.

Haruhi removed the pen from between her lips and dropped the chewed item on the hard wood table. "Do you ever wonder what's going on inside his head?"

Both my brother and I shrugged in unison, "Usually something horribly perverted-"

"- or a clichéd romantic scene -"

"- or maybe a cheesy dance number."

She held back a chuckle, or maybe it was a sigh of exasperation. "C'mon guys, he has to be imagining something… Or maybe he just got dropped on his head as a child."

"That has always been one of my theories," Kyoya added with a slight smirk targeted towards Haruhi.

"You're supposed to be the genius here, invent us some whacky gadget that lets us inside his head."

"Or a tazer, so we can stop him from looking like such an idiot."

"Yes, well, business and medicine isn't quite the same as mind reading I'm afraid. However, the tazer idea is a possibility."

I pumped my fist in the air with vigour and celebrated with a short dance with Kaoru, mainly consisting of shuffling excitedly in our chair and bouts of laughter.

"Kyoya-senpai, you shouldn't encourage them," Haruhi scolded icily, narrowing her eyes at the senior, but he brushed her off in his usual aloof fashion. We sniggered as a red tint overcame her cheeks as the frustration flowed through our little toy, but speedily returned to our books as her glare quickly turned on us.

"I'd rather he be tazered than have him drool all over the table. It needs sterilised almost every day because of him." We glanced over at the Frenchman, who was indeed drooling excessively onto the table and partially on one of his textbooks. It was a disgusting sight to behold, so I pulled out my phone to snap a quick picture of our prince looking so fabulous. It'd make for good blackmail or prank material at some point in the future, I'm sure.

* * *

"Taaaamaki!" A soft, teasing voice floated through the air and into my ear, sending shivers across my skin and to my very core.

My head swivelled and my body twirled as I took in the scenery, hoping to find the source of the voice. The high grass tickled my shins as I weaved between trees. "Where are you, my darling?!"

"Over here…" I paused and tried to figure out what direction the sound had come from.

"Where is here?"

I held my breath as I awaited the drawn out reply. "Here!"

Suddenly, I became a one man stampede through the forest as I followed the sound of giggling. The noise slowly grew in volume until I saw a small opening in the foliage where light filtered through and bathed the ground in a warm glow.

"I've found you!" I leapt out of the forest and into the meadow, where stood the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon. Nothing could compare.

An eight foot tall hot dog, encased in a lightly toasted bun floated above the grass and dared me to come closer with its emanating light. It was as if a trance had overcome me; my feet moved of their own accord towards the immaculate food and my mouth began to water instinctively.

"Am I everything you had wished for?" The hot dog fell into my arms just as I came close enough. I cradled it close to my chest and swung gleefully as happiness overwhelmed me for that single moment.

"Everything and more," I whispered, before sinking my teeth into the bun and savouring the taste.

* * *

"Think if we were to shave his head in this state, he'd even notice?" My eyes were fixed on the golden locks that fell gracefully around our lord's face but were now matted into the saliva that was trickling down his chin and cheeks. For a moment it looked as though he were about to burst out laughing but a goofy grin tugged at his lips instead.

"Let's give it a try!" Kaoru began rummaging through his bag but was cut off by a swift smack to the back of the head courtesy of Haruhi.

"Hikaru, no! How would you like it if we shaved your head when you fell asleep in class?"

After a minute of trying to imagine such a situation, I just shrugged half-heartedly and grinned. "I'm sure I could rock the bald look."

Kyoya tossed one of Haruhi's thoroughly chewed pens at me – and hitting his target square between the eyes might I add – before glancing up from his book and raising one finely groomed eyebrow at us. "If I see either of you Hitachiin brothers with any form of haircutting equipment in the next day, I will ensure that you pay dearly. The host club king cannot work if he loses his hair to you pair, and I will not lose profit for yet another prank."

Trust the Shadow King to be thinking about money instead of his bald friend's misery. Nonetheless, I wasn't willing to find out how Kyoya would punish us this time. "Fine."

"Spoilt sports," Kaoru huffed childishly.

"Wait! Wait!" Tamaki bolted upright out of his daze, whipping saliva soaked hair into his eyes and small droplets of drool across Kyoya's face. The raven haired boy appeared less than pleased with his best friend in that moment.

"What is it, Tama-chan?" Honey inquired with child-like curiosity. His warm chocolate eyes light up with amusement as he watched his friend slowly adapt back to reality and figure out where the hell he was.

"It… It's nothing," Tamaki spluttered out quickly. "Man, I wish I hadn't forgotten my lunch. Are you sure I couldn't have some of your homemade lunch, Haruhi?"

The girl paused with a mouthful of noodles draped enticingly from a pair of chopsticks, "Drop dead, senpai."

We all started to laugh at the girl's blunt remark despite Tamaki's wail of disapproval. "Haruhi doesn't share food, Tono, remember?"

Tamaki slumped in his chair, clasping at his grumbling belly with a melodramatic moan. "You'd let your King starve?!"

"Yes," we answered in unison, faces all deadpan.

He crossed his arms upon the table and buried his face into the safety they provided, although he didn't seem to notice that they were smack dab in the middle of the lake of drool. I could hardly make out the mumble that was smothered by the fabric of his blazer, "Knew I shouldn't have thought about hotdogs."

"What was that, Tono?"

"Nothing!"


End file.
